


Inner Animal || Hotline Miami AU

by Jackets_mask



Category: Hotline Miami AU - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, M/M, Multi, alcohol/drugs warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackets_mask/pseuds/Jackets_mask
Summary: Basically I thought of a very self indulgent idea where I use my favorite game Hotline Miami as an AU for the kingdom hearts characters centering the Organization XIII.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Radiant City

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank and give a shout-out to Adri (@saltiestgoat on twt) for editing and helping me out for beta-reading!

This dawn the sun is bright and vibrant, its rays stretch out endlessly, and bask the city below in its radiant glow. Every day begins much the same, so much so to give the city its name: Radiant City. Once a safe haven, crime rates began to rise, and the citizens were flooded with concern for their safety. All hope falls upon their beloved mayor, Ansem the Wise.

“This makes it the 37th body now”, said a cop to no one in particular. The rest of the throng: crime scene investigators, forensics teams, and other officers, swarmed the area, shuffling in and out with no clear direction. The cop locked eyes with another, motioned for a blanket, and drew it over the body. “Whoever is doing this is clearly one sick freak.” 

This victim was older in age-- late fifties-- and was found with his arms bound to the chair, so tight that the skin around the ropes bulged around them, purplish in bruising and death. 

He was also gutted like a fish.

The cop who had provided the blanket leaned over the corpse with a look of disgust. “Didn’t the report say he was a former cop? Seems like a pattern going on.” He scratched his head as he looked around the room. Another group of cops, some shifting uneasily from foot to foot, stood in front of the crime scene to make sure no one interfered. 

One man worked his way through the crowd, squeezing between curious bodies and lifting a hand. He was blond with a goatee and glasses, one of those men creeping steadily through the tail end of their 30s and doing so well. “Excuse me! I have a report to make on this; urgent. Please let me and my cameraman through.” He managed to jostle through the thickest part of the crowd and stand right between them and the apartment, separated only by the yellow tape.

He raised his hand again to signal his cameraman, who had only just managed to make his way through the crowd, lifting some of his equipment over his head with visible strain. The cameraman set his camera over his shoulder and adjusted the lens before counting down with his fingers. At the “one” he pointed to the other man, who greeted the feed with a pleasant smile.

“Hello, my name is Rould and I’m an investigative journalist, here to present the latest on this morning’s murders. So far my reports say that there’s some link between this string of carnage and an uprising crime group: the XIII. This group of masked criminals, terrorizing these once peaceful streets of Radiant City--” 

There was a flash and the television cut out, leaving only a black screen. “Hey, I was watching that!” said its viewer, his mullet reflected in the blank glass of the tv as he twisted around.

“As if! Hardly need to, besides that shitty news gives me one hell of a headache. Everyone was off last night, if anybody needed to make a move, me or Xemnas would’ve heard it first. You do remember our little reporting process, don’t you?”

The other speaker’s reflection joined the young man’s as he spoke, and his eye, crow-footed on the edge and sharp in gaze, trained on his own features as he talked. He was older, visibly more so than a good portion of the other XIII. His other eye was covered by an eyepatch, and a large scar twisted up the left half of his face. Every bit the crime lord, down to the fucker shooting him in the face.

The young man frowned, his expression dangerously close to a pout. “Hey man you know it’s not me, I was busy over here at the club”. 

“Oh, best believe I know that already, Demyx.” Xigbar slung an arm over his shoulder. “No worries there.”

Demyx squirmed awkwardly out of his grip. “Yeah sure, but when you say it like that, jeez man its like in those movies-- you know-- the mobster is eating like a pear of something in front of his henchman and he has the knife and--”

“I get it buddy, sheesh.” Xigbar pinched the bridge of his nose. The kind of man Demyx was babbling on about was the perfect picture of his father. “Gotta cut you off the movies, I’m talking cold turkey.” 

“So what d’you need me here for, huh? You don’t need to ask for VIP access, you’re the boss.” Demyx leaned back in his vinyl couch, dislodging Xigbar’s grip.

Xigbar leaned over him then, arms folded over the back of the couch and grinning. “I need you to get a lead on Lingering Will.”


	2. LINGERING WILL

“--and we’ll be right back after this break. Make sure to stay tuned, Radiant City!” The sound of the radio buzzed and cut in and out before coming back to an advertisement, some monotone plug for a local dental office. The garage was technically smaller than it needed to be, and even in the radio’s most quiet moments, its current occupant had no issue hearing its fuzzy babble.

Light filtered in through the grimy window and illuminated the dust motes in the air, as well as the man who worked on his motorcycle. Terra reached over to drop a tool into the toolbox, where it clanged noisily, and wiped at his face. He flinched slightly at the sudden slickness of the motorcycle’s lubricant, and wiped his hands on the rag hanging out of his pocket. “I think that should do it,” he mumbled to no one in particular.

Terra bent back over to work on the motorcycle when a car pulled into the driveway, tires crunching on the gravel. A car door, squeaked audibly as it was opened, then closed with a bit more force than usual-- not on purpose, he knew. 

“Terra?” said a voice, higher in register but scratchy. Aqua walked into the garage, and Terra turned to wave her over. She had strikingly blue hair, short and messily cut, particularly unruly in the back where she had clipped at it with a pair of scissors. “Your bike ready to hit the streets again?” She circled it appraisingly, hand rubbing at her chin as she rounded closer and closer. 

The bike was a bulky, intimidating looking thing, black and wrapped in a shimmering gold skin, accented in red at the corners and hood. She leaned against the seat, and Terra frowned slightly but turned back to his work, adjusting the left mirror. “Aqua”, he said, one hand fiddling with the mirror and the other running the fabric of his rag between his fingers, “how’s Ven doing?”

“Got him a little gift while out shopping, I think he’ll like it.” Her voice dropped, cracked at the end. “It’s a cute little cat plush, it's got a cape and everything.”

Terra made one final adjustment on the mirror, one Aqua could tell only put it back in the same position it started in. He smiled at her. “Hey, yeah, he loves that stuff. When I see him tomorrow I’ll make sure he tells me all about it. How much d’you wanna bet he named it the moment you pulled out of the driveway?” He got up from his knees with a groan of effort and went to change the radio station. “Who am I kidding-- he’s gotta have a collar with the tag for it already.”

“You heard the morning news, didn’t you.” It wasn’t quite an accusation, but wasn’t a question either. She had moved from the motorcycle and eyed him carefully, her arms crossed across her chest.

“Yeah.” Terra still hadn’t turned from the radio, still twisting the knob and flipping through stations, crackling, uneven radio static replaced by unintelligible snips of songs, and briefly what sounded like a number channel. “We gotta keep looking for the ones responsible for this murder spree. And we know one besides the XIII has the muscle and the smarts to pull it off.”

“The territory for it too.” Aqua closed the distance between her and Terra, leaned over until she knew he was in his periphery. “It’s not just them though. That fucker of a mayor, rabid dogs in uniforms and badges…” She scoffed. “No use taking out one crime syndicate just to let the one with better PR keep doing their shit.”

Terra nodded, balling the rag in his hand. “Just a couple of hours more before it gets dark. XIII tonight, others later.”

“What, no double-tasking?” Aqua gave him a cartoonish smirk, and he smiled back.

“Hope you’re ready for a long night then.”

Through a heavy auditory fuzz, the station could barely be made out. “And we are back! Radiant Radio, coming at you live!”


End file.
